Everything's Okay
by chibi fighter
Summary: The last thing he saw before he hit the water were his brothers looks of terror. Next thing he knew the current was pulling him under and whisking him away.


A/n: I'm not sure why but I really wanted to write this. Probably because out of the three ducks so far Louie is my favorite and their aren't enough stories centered around him. Also I apologize if any of the characters are OOC, we've only gotten one episode so I don't really have a feel of how the triplets would act in this sort of situation. I don't really have anything else to say...um...I don't own anything….so there's that...I'm so awkward.

* * *

In a forest just on the outskirts of Mcduck manor three triplet ducklings walked. The one leading the way was the oldest, named Huey. The one following behind Huey with a zest in his step was the middle child, named Dewey. Lastly was Louie, who was currently playing a game on his

DS and lagging behind his brothers.

"Oh man! I can't believe you actually saw Bigfoot! How much longer until we get to the spt where you saw him?" Dewey asked excitedly as he fiddled with the camera he brought along.

"Not much farther. We should be where we need to in a couple of minutes. Louie, come on!" Huey called to his youngest brother.

Louie's sped up and caught up to the other two, still playing his DS.

"Did you have to bring that along?" Huey asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

Louie, without having his eyes leave the screen, raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you have to bring two ropes with you everytime we go adventuring?" Louie asked, referring to two of the many contents inside of the red backpack the eldest of the three sported.

"No, bu-"

"No, but you do it anyway," Louie said with a smirk.

"Guys be quiet!" Dewey whispered harshly, "Do you hear that?"

The three fell silent and listened to what sounded like a thumping sound. Louie closed his DS and put it in his pocket while Dewey got his camera ready. The thumping was getting louder. Whatever it was was getting closer. It was dead quiet, when suddenly from behind them the triplets heard what can only be described as loud screeching noise.

The three whipped around in shock and saw a 10 foot tall monster covered in head to toe in fur with beady black eyes. They didn't find Bigfoot. Bigfoot found them, and it didn't look to happy. In his stupor Dewey snapped a picture, which only seemed to enrage the creature more as it let out a beastly roar.

"Run!" Huey yelled before he and the other started to do so while letting out a scream of terror.

The three ran as fast as they could. Despite their efforts however Bigfoot seemed to be gaining on them.

"Huey! Now would be a good time to check the junior woodchuck guidebook," Louie said as he barely dodged the clutches of the beast chasing the three.

"Already on it," Huey responded as he flipped through the pages frantically while running, trying not to trip over fallen branches and rocks along the way.

"Ah-ha! It say here Bigfoot can't swim. All we have to do it find a stream."

"I think I see one!" Dewey called out pointing towards a nearby river!

Louie let out a yell as Bigfoot tried to make another grab for him. Dewey saw this and threw his camera at Bigfoot, stunning him.

The three ran towards the river and saw the raging currents. There was no way they could swim across it and Bigfoot would catch up to them any minute now.

"Well, we're doomed," Louie stated.

"Uh-oh! What do we do, what do we do," Dewey mumbled to himself looking around for an escape route.

"Guys, over there are some rocks that lead across the river, come on!" Huey said running over, his brothers following.

Huey was the first to start hopping across the rocks, then Dewey and finally Louie got on, just as Bigfoot reached them. Bigfoot came to screeching halt when he saw the water.

Huey reached the other side of the river first. Dewey was about to reach the end and Louie was halfway through. Bigfoot was already mad, but what made him even madder was the fact that his prey got away. In a fit of rage and a last ditch effort Bigfoot picked up a rock and threw it hitting Louie hard enough to cause him to lose his balance.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion for Louie. The last thing he saw before he hit the water were his brothers looks of terror. Next thing he knew the current was pulling him under and whisking him away.

Louie tried to breach the surface. He didn't even get a chance to take a breath before he was pulled under again. His lungs screamed at him for air. He couldn't hold his breath much longer. Suddenly a fallen branch in the water hit him in the back of the head knocking the air out of him and knocking him unconscious.

* * *

"Louie!" The two brothers yelled before their little brother was swallowed by the currents.

Huey and Dewey started running towards where the current was going. However they couldn't see their brother.

"Louie! Louie!" Huey yelled towards the river.

There was no response.

The two kept running, hoping they would see their lost brother floating in the river somewhere. Eventually the river ended with a waterfall leading into a lake.

"Louie's gotta be down there somewhere!" Dewey stated, "but how are we gonna get down there?"

Huey took off his backpack and pulled over two ropes.

"A junior wood chuck is always prepared."

Huey tired to two ropes together and tied one end to a tree and the other to him and his brother. The two then slowly scaled down the side of the cliff. When they reached the bottom the two hastily untied themselves and ran over towards the water.

"Louie!" The two brothers called out, Huey looking around the area of the lake while Dewey went into the lake to look for his brother.

Suddenly Dewey something. A flash of green.

"Louie!" Dewey yelled diving down and retrieving his unconscious brother.

When he came back up Huey saw them he felt so happy he could cry. Dewey pulled his brother back to shore and laid him down a the ground. Huey ran over to them when he noticed something. Louie wasn't breathing.

"Oh no...nononononono! This can't be happening," Huey said before he started to perform CPR.

Two chest compressions, check for a pulse. No pulse. Two chest compressions, check for a pulse. Still no pulse.

"Come Louie please be okay! Please!" Huey cried out, his tears making his vision blurry.

After the 5th time of this not working Dewey had had enough. He pushing Huey out of the way and grabbed Louie by the collar of his hoodie.

"Come on Louie, wake up!" He yelled before slapping the duck.

It didn't work.

"I said wake up!"

Another slap.

Still nothing.

Huey couldn't stand the sight and crawled over toward Dewey.

"Knock it off Dewey," He commanded as he wrapped his arms around Dewey and tried to pull him away.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Dewey yelled, fighting against his slightly older brother.

"No Dewey! He gone!" Huey yelled, tightening his hold on his squirming brother.

"No! He can't be," Dewey said losing his will to fight, "He was my- my only little brother," Dewey cried, allowing hot tears to stream down his face.

Huey didn't want to believe it but it was true. Louie was gone. No more Louie hogging the tv, making snide remarks, no more scolding him when he took people's money. He was gone. Then the if's started to creep in.

If he had just been quicker getting across the river. If he had made Dewey and Louie go first. If he had never taken his brothers on this stupid adventure, Louie would still be here.

Suddenly the two heard a gargled sound. Their heads shot up. It came from Louie.

The two scrambled over. Dewey pressed his ear against Louie's chest. There was a heartbeat! A faint one but it was there!

"He's alive! Quick Huey, perform CPR again!"

* * *

All he saw around him was darkness.

'Where? Where am I?'

He looked around. He couldn't see a thing.

'Am...am I dead?'

"...i…"

He looked around frantically. What was that?

"...ie…"

It was getting louder and clearer.

"...ome….n…..ouie…."

"W…...p…."

Those voices. They sounded like, his brothers.

That's when he saw it. A speck of light.

He went to grab it but found the dark was pushing him down. So he fought back. Struggling, kicking and clawing himself away from the darkness that surrounded him and towards the light. The closer he got the more blinding it became and the harder he fought. He then with an outstretched hand, grabbed it.

* * *

Louie wearily opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but instead ended up coughing up water.

"Louie!" Huey and Dewey cried out as they hugged his.

Louie coughed,his body trying to get the remaining water out of his lungs. When he finished coughing he just sat there confused as his brothers continued to hug him tightly while crying. That's when it all came back to him. Bigfoot, the river…

Louie weaker raised his arms and wrapped one of each around his brothers. He was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

A/n: Done, and I'm not writing another chapter so don't ask me too! Louie so far is my favorite character. Not just because of his character but because I'm the youngest in my family too and I feel like I can relate to him. Unfortunately not many fanfics are about Louie and in the pilot of Ducktales both Louie and Huey got pushed aside for Dewey, who don't get me wrong I like his character a lot, but I wanted to see more of Louie, especially since he's the triplet we've seen the least amount of (Huey got 2 promo's, the first episode was centered around Dewey etc). Anyways I'm gonna go now, bye guys!


End file.
